Inazuma Eleven - A new welcomer & friend ENG
by TheDutchWriter
Summary: Jack Left his friend, Kira and came back to Japan to create a whole new life. Jack didn't knew Kira still lives there and meets Fubukin, a friend of Kira that is in the same football team as Kira and Jack is going to the Training of it. Read how it happens & ends! Copyrights to the real owners. The characters etc. aren't mine. Enjoy!


7 years Before –

"Jack! Please don't go! Or I will never see you again! You're my best friend.." Kira Hiroto looked with a sad, young face at Jack while Jack is looking around. Jack was saying good bye to everyone, while an unknown man was putting a bag with clothes, toys and photo's in it in the trunk of the black Mercedes. "I 'am Sorry Kira.." Jack smiles, but his smile was quickly gone to a sad face. "Of course I will see you again.. I have to.." Jack hugged Kira before stepping in the car. The unknown man closes the door and opened the window for Jack, so he can wave to his friends, and he waves. All of the warehouse except Kira was waving to Jack while the car is driving away, Kira was starring at the car till it disappears. A tear appears in the eyes of Kira, but he didn't started to cry.

1 hour ago –

"You sure your going to there? I don't think you will enjoy it in there.." Jack's dad said while looking at him. "Dad! This could be the time of my life! I will become a ..! a…" Jack was thinking "I will see it there…" Jack looked shameful down "I hope that mom will be happy.." Jack didn't had a mother, his mother died 12 years ago when he was 1 years old. Jack took his bag and turns around. "Good bye.. Mickey.." Jack walked to his plane, waving before he goes in the place and waits till he arrives in Japan.

Now –

"Pass the ball to me!" Axel shouts to Mark. Mark pass the ball to Axel and scored fast. "Good Job!" said Mark to Axel. "Thanks! What is wrong with Kira..?" both of them looked at Kira. Kira was looking up into the sky. Kira was thinking the old times, when Jack left him. "Of course I will see you again.. I have to.." Kira whispers to his self and looked back. He walked away. "I don't Know.." Mark answers.

Fubuki was training his power at the football field behind the bridge. "Come on!" The whole time he failed, but suddenly Axel came up. A few minutes later it started to rain. "It is going to rain when we was getting better.." Fubuki Says to Axel while was going to go to sit down under the bridge. When they sat down a loud smite came up. Fubuki is scared for smiting &amp; snow slips. Fubuki screamed and started to cry, while Jack was walking outside in the rain getting wet. He hears the screaming of Fubuki and he looked around. Another Smite appears. "We all going to die!" he screamed and cried. "Calm down! It's just smiting!" Axel tries to calm down Fubuki. The smiting stopped and Jack keeps looking around for Fubuki. 'Maybe I can help..' Jack though while searching for Fubuki. While he was walking on the bridge he saw a football field and Axel walking away. "I don't want to be alone!" Fubuki shouted to Axel and starts to cry again. Jack quickly walks down under the bridge and saw Fubuki sitting &amp; crying. Jack bends down next to Fubuki. "Oh boy, are you alright?" Jack asks Fubuki. Suddenly it was silent and Fubuki was quiet, Fubuki slowly looks up at Jack. "W-who are you…?" Fubuki asks Jack. "I'm Jack.. Who are you..?" Jack asks Fubuki. "I'm Fubuki Shirou.." he blushes and looks shameful down. "I've heard what you say.. you don't want to be alone.." Jack opened his jacket and took out a Bear. "Special from the Netherlands.. maybe you can use it..?" Jack smiles to Fubuki . "Why would you give it to me..?" Fubuki asks Jack. "Well.. I don't want people to be a bit lonely.. if you want some attention.. talk to him.. you can name it whatever you want." Jack hands the Dutch Bear over to Fubuki. Fubuki blushes madly and smiles to Jack and takes the dutch bear. "Thanks a lot Jack!" Fubuki hugs the bear hardly with his eyes closed. Fubuki smiles but one tear appears of happiness. Jack sit down next to Fubuki. "I will call him Adam.. Nice name isn't it..?" Fubuki smiles to Jack. "You should go home before you are getting a cold!" Jack told Fubuki and it stopped raining. "I don't really want to go home already.." Fubuki answers and stands up, taking his football. "In what football team are you anyways?" Jack asks Fubuki when Jack looks at Fubuki's football shirt. "Inazuma Eleven, why asking" Fubuki answers while looking up at Jack, holding the football. "Just a question.. is it a good team?"Jack asks. "Yes, depends what you think about good. You could come to the training if you want, it is tomorrow at a building with a smite on it, a big yellow one. Are you new here anyways? I never saw you in this town." Fubuki looks over at Jack, interested. "No, I only didn't looked around in here.." Jack lied, turning around. "Oh, that's why I never saw you in here. Welcome I would say." Fubuki smiles to Jack at chuckles a bit. "I will come tomorrow, is that okay?" Jack asks. "Of course it is! Maybe you can even make some friends, and meet some people!" Fubuki says happily. "That would be cool, catch you later!" Jack waves before leaving.


End file.
